Giving Mercy
by tinybee
Summary: Prequel to 'Gabriel and Harry's Goodbye'. Lucifer shows Harry mercy after killing Gabriel. Set in 'Hammer Of The Gods'. Slash. Character death.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**This is set in season 5, 'Hammer Of The Gods'.**

**WARNING: SLASH. Which means male/male pairing. Don't like, don't read. Un'beta'd. Character death.**

**Pairing: Harry/Gabriel**

* * *

"NO!" Harry shouted out as he watched Lucifer impale Gabriel in the stomach with the archangel's sword. "Gabriel!"

Lucifer didn't look up at the anguished cry coming from the wizard, instead he kept his eyes locked onto those of his brother before he jerked the sword up, pulling a scream from the angels' lips as he did so. Pure white light emanated from Gabriel's vessel and flooded the room, forcing Harry to close his eyes against the blinding flash lest his eyes be burned out. Never the less, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end as the angel's essence washed over him.

When the light finally faded, Harry opened his eyes hesitantly, only to find himself looking down at the empty shell that had just only moments ago housed his lover. He made to move forward, but collapsed to his knees when his legs refused to hold him up as Gabriel's death struck him like a freight train, draining him of all his strength. He whimpered as he stared at the body, ignoring the fact that he was still in the presence of Satan himself. Harry didn't care about that anymore. He was going to die no matter what he did. And he didn't want to live without Gabriel along side him anyway.

"I will give you mercy." Lucifer's voice travelled across the room, soft and quiet as he walked towards the fallen man and away from his dead brother.

Harry looked up at him, and felt sick as he realised that Lucifer thought he was being kind and reasonable. As if it was a great honour to be offered that from him instead of fighting him for his life and dying some other way.

"Just like you showed Gabriel mercy?" Harry hissed out angrily as he glared up hatefully at the monster that took Gabriel's life.

A pained look crossed the decaying face of the vessel at the words.

"I had to." Lucifer said earnestly.

"No you didn't." Harry spat. "You had a choice!"

Lucifer gave Harry a look between pity and disgust.

"Gabriel chose you as his mate, his partner." He sneered. "A pathetic human. And that was his choice too. And he chose to stand up against me."

"And so you killed him." Harry whispered. "You murdered your own brother because he refused to take your side."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"I will not listen to you anymore, wizard," Lucifer decided with a steely edge to his tone. "You will die now, and I will allow you to die like Gabriel did."

Harry couldn't hide his flinch as Lucifer took a step forward.

"It will be relatively quick." He added. "A merciful death. I am not unnecessarily cruel."

Lucifer closed the distance between them, and he raised his hand. The action forced Harry to his feet as if invisible strings were attached to him, lifting him up and holding him in place as his body swayed.

Harry didn't fight nor struggle as he watched Lucifer pull back his arm, lining up the sword to his upper torso. There would be no point. Instead he gazed at the silver weapon as it came towards him, his body tensing just before it made impact.

Harry grunted as the sword pierced him, sliding through his skin, tearing at his organs until the tip passed through his body and protruded out from his back. Harry stared up into the cold, calculating face of his attacker as blood filled his mouth and flooded his lungs. Unbearable pain washed over him but Harry didn't look away from those inhuman eyes as Lucifer viciously twisted the sword in his chest, ripping the tissue and bringing more pain to the wizard, before yanking it out completely. It was now coated in both Gabriel and Harry's blood.

The young wizard forcefully stilled his tongue, refusing to cry out as he focused on the black dots that had started to dance across his vision. The power that Lucifer had on him disappeared, leaving Harry to once again crumple to the floor as his support was taken from him. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Harry embraced the seeping cold as it crept up on him, sinking into his very bones and numbing the pain.

He caught sight of his broken wand, the phoenix feather poking out from the wood. It had been snapped just as he finished the spell to keep out the Winchesters. It wouldn't have helped him against something as powerful as Lucifer, but it did bring him some comfort when he initially came face-to-face with the fallen angel.

The Winchesters. Harry prayed that those two will watch the DVD and listen to what Harry and Gabriel had to say. If they failed to stop Lucifer, to lock him back up... But it wasn't Harry's problem any longer. This was his time to go.

Harry couldn't breathe now, not that it hurt to try like he thought it would. He couldn't feel anything, not even the warm blood that pooled around him on the floor as it stained his skin and clothes. Harry didn't worry about it. The nothingness that tugged at his mind was strangely inviting, and he couldn't help but allow himself to fall into it. He had nothing to fight for.

It was peaceful, Harry decided, as he sank into oblivion.

* * *

**And here is the prequel to 'Gabriel and Harry's Goodbye'. Please review.**


End file.
